


An Inexpressible State of Grace

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: The Practice (TV 1997), The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: The Practice/The West Wing crossover - While reveling in post-coital bliss, Ellenor reflects on picking up the 'wrong' C.J. at a hotel bar.---Cheyne & myself are a 'brat pack', really. So you will see her mentioned in my author's notes, and me mentioned in hers.
Relationships: C.J. Cregg/Ellenor Frutt
Kudos: 1





	An Inexpressible State of Grace

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a challenge from Cheyne. The scenario, the length, the rating and the pairing were all her idea. Time limit to write was set at 40 minutes and a key parameter was to write using narration only. (Ellenor's POV) Thanks babes! :)  
 **FANDOMS:** The Practice/The West Wing - crossover.

**An Inexpressible State of Grace**

  
**By The Raven**

Ellenor Frutt was a happy woman...

The thought swirled around her head as she stretched her ample body out delicately and then curled back into the woman who had dozed off in her arms.

A night that had started with all the hallmarks of a potential disaster, had turned into a night of pleasure, exploration and happiness. Briefly pondering if she was getting soft in the head, the attorney glanced down affectionately at the woman who was sharing the hotel bed with her.

Yep, she was getting soft, but she deserved the moment and was not going to let anything spoil it... With that decision in mind Ellenor settled down to recall and commit to memory the events that had led to this blissfully mushy moment that she was in, the peaceful breathing of her companion making a fine backdrop to her musings...

* * *

Yesterday, had been a singular pain in the ass for Ellenor, but then again, life usually was if you worked in the same Law Firm that Ellenor worked in, so it had been with a great deal of reluctance that she had agreed to go on a blind date that a friend had made for her. Mostly, Ellenor simply wanted to have a drink and relax, but the friend had gone out of her way to arrange the event and Ellenor had been feeling somewhat generous when she had accepted.

The hotel where the meet had been arranged was a nice, but nondescript place in downtown Boston. Ellenor had reflected that at least the place had a decent upper-rail and night would not go to a total waste in that regard.

Her friend had told her to ask the bartender for C.J. and had given Ellenor very little else in the way of information. not put off or put out in the slightest, Ellenor had briskly walked up to the bar and as she ordered a drink and started a tab, she asked the man for C.J. Engrossed in thoughts of her day, Ellenor had almost missed the flicker of surprise that had crossed the bartenders visage, but had dismissed it as some sort of reaction to her.

The man had recovered quickly and pointed towards an elegant woman sitting in the corner of the bar, totally engrossed in a sheaf of papers and with a glass of white wine sweating on the table in front of her.

Any reservations that Ellenor might have had evaporated when she saw her 'blind date'... The woman was intriguing, stunning in an understated way...

Her interest piqued, Ellenor snatched up her drink and wandered over to the corner, deciding as she went, that she would simply take the direct approach. C.J. did not look like a timid or insecure woman and would probably respond well to a more forceful personality.

The woman in the corner had looked up at Ellenor as she approached and after a brief pause, her eyes had invited the Lawyer to have a seat. Ellenor's sharp senses had picked up on the curiosity radiating off C.J. and Ellenor had been pleased to discover that the woman had a voice to match her looks.

It had taken only about 5 minutes for Ellenor to realise that she had been directed towards the 'wrong' C.J. but by the time she had come to this conclusion, she had become infatuated. Too late to go anywhere, now she would only leave kicking and screaming...

Unwilling to tell her impromptu date that she had made a mistake, Ellenor opted for simply enjoying the woman's delicious company. As the evening progressed into night, Ellenor finally had a first hand demonstration of Einstein's theory of relativity:

'Put your hand on a hot stove for a second and it feels like an hour. Sit with a beautiful woman for an hour and it feels like a second. That's relativity...'

* * *

Ellenor felt the 'wrong' C.J. shift in her arms and then the woman seemed to come slightly awake in her arms. Their lovemaking had been intense and Ellenor still felt the experience from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

This was not the wrong C.J. for her, on the contrary, this felt so very right...

As C.J. wrapped herself more firmly around Ellenor, the Attorney spared a glance out the hotel window, where the night was still ruling supreme.

With a satisfied smile, Ellenor turned her thoughts back to the events that had brought them both to this room and to this moment...

* * *

The two of them had eventually ordered some dinner to accompany their conversation and Ellenor found that she had never met such an equal mentally speaking. She also felt the telltale tug of attraction and her keen senses easily picked up on the fact that it was mutual.

As the evening had wound down, Ellenor had turned on her charm and made it clear that she did not want the night to end.

To her delight, C.J. clearly reciprocated the feeling and had invited Ellenor back up to her hotel room after they had finished in the bar with drinks and dinner.

Once the door had closed behind them, C.J. had dropped all pretense and to Ellenor's absolute pleasure, had simply kissed her. Inviting the Attorney into her bed and her arms with few words but many clear-as-day actions.

What had followed, was for Ellenor an almost spiritually significant experience... The mental compatibility that they had experienced, translated into physical compatibility and the women had spent hours making love, talking, laughing and feeling; at a level that some would deem impossible for only such a short acquaintance.

* * *

Bringing her thoughts back to the present moment, Ellenor looked down at C.J. who had latched her lips around one of Ellenor's succulent nipples. The feeling of the other woman's mouth driving all thoughts from Ellenor's head.

She could continue her reflections about how this had happened later, now, she just wanted to experience the wonder, of having found the 'right' C.J. instead of the 'wrong' one...

 **The End** ****


End file.
